Tomb Raider: Underworld
Tomb Raider: Underworld ist der neunte Teil der bekannten Action-Adventure Computerspieleserie Tomb Raider. Das Spiel wurde wie Tomb Raider: Legend und Tomb Raider: Anniversary von Crystal Dynamics entwickelt und Eidos Interactive gepublished. Veröffentlicht wurde am 21. November 2008 in Europa für XBOX 360, PC, Nintendo WII sowie Playstation 2. 2009 erschienen die Add-Ons "Unter der Asche" sowie "Laras Schatten" für XBOX 360, die kurze, noch unbekannte Szenen des Spiels lieferten. Insgesamt wurden 1,5 Millionen Exemplare des Spiels verkauft. Auch wurde Underworld mit Tomb Raider: Anniversary und Tomb Raider: Legend von Square Enix grafisch überarbeitet in einer Trilogie für die PS3 herausgebracht. Vorgeschichte Was bisher geschah: Tomb Raider: Anniversary und Tomb Raider: Legend. Geschichte Laut Professor Eddington, der fest mit Lord Croft zusammenarbeitete, suchte Laras Vater nach Avalon im Mittelmeer. Avalon, die Unterwelt, in der Lara Crofts Mutter, Lady Amelia Croft, verschollen ist. Seit den jüngsten Ereignissen ist Lara fest überzeugt, dass ihre Mutter noch lebt; ihr Vater hatte all die Jahre recht gehabt. So macht sie sich auf eine Mittelmeerexpedition, von der Zip und Alister, ihre Kollegen, nicht gerade begeistert sind. Vor allem Alister steht der ganzen Sache - dass ihre Mutter in irgendeiner keltischen Unterwelt lebt - skeptisch gegenüber, doch Lara lässt sich nicht davon abhalten. Sie will nur die Wahrheit - egal wie sie aussieht. Unter dem Meer findet sie eine Ruine, jedoch keine, die auf Avalon weist, sondern auf das nordische Äquialent Niflheim. Als sie weiter in die Ruine eindringt, gelangt sie an ein tempelähnliches Gebäude, dass von einem Riesenkraken bewacht wird. In der nordischen Sage bewachten Kraken immer die Heiligstätten verschiedener Götter. Jedoch gelang es ihr, ihn zu besiegen, indem sie eine steindernde Krone von der Decke auf ihn fallen lässt. Im Inneren findet sie überraschenderweise eine Statue von Thor, dem nordischen Gott des Donners. Vor ihm befindet sich einer der Handschuhe, mit dem er Mjölnir, seinen Hammer, schwingen konnte. Mit dem Hammer des Donners konnte er sogar Berge zermalmen... Überrascht von dieser Erkenntnis nimmt sie den Handschuh an sich. Als sie ihn anzieht, passt er sich sofort ihrer Handgröße an. Nun kann nur sie ihn benutzen. Plötzlich treten wie aus dem Nichts Söldner auf, die Lara bewusstlos schlagen. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, merkt sie, dass ihr der Handschuh entnommen wurde. Sie bemerkt auch einen der Männer, der gerade etwas platziert, und versucht auf ihn zu schießen. Jedoch wurde ihr ebenfalls die Munition entnommen. Auf einmal sagt der Mann, dass Amanda Evert schön grüßen lässt, bevor dieses Etwas - eine Bombe - explodiert. Langsam beginnt die Ruine einzustürzen, doch Lara kann sich an die Oberfläche retten. In der Ferne entdeckt sie ein Frachtschiff, auf dem die Söldner von vorhin gerade an Bord kommen. Amanda Evert also, Laras ehemalige Freundin und nun Feindin, hat es erneut auf Avalon abgesehen. Lara beschließt, an Bord zu gehen und sie aufzusuchen. Schließlich muss sie sich den Handschuh zurückholen. Gerade, als sie Amanda beinahe gefunden hat, wird sie von Söldnern entdeckt. Versehentlich schießt einer von ihnen in der Nähe eines leichtentflammbaren Tankers, sodass er explodiert. Sofort gilt Feueralarm und das Schiff beginnt zu sinken. Lara findet ihre alte Freundin jedoch wieder, ohne dass diese sie entdeckt. Gerade will sie den Handschuh anprobieren, als sie feststellt, dass er ihr zu klein ist, da er sich bereits Laras Hand angepasst hat. Laras Blick fällt auf ein riesiges Reagenzglas, in dem sie eine alte Bekannte sieht: Jacqueline Natla! Anscheinend muss Amanda sie aus der verschütteten Insel, in der Lara ihre Feindin begraben hatte, wieder ausgegraben haben. Kein Wunder, schließlich ist sie eine der drei Könige Altlantis' gewesen. Und nun denkt sie, Natla kann ihr helfen, Avalon zu finden, indem sie sie als Encyclopedia Atlantica hält. Doch weiß Amanda auch, was sie da tut? Natla hat immer ihre eigenen Ziele - Ragnarök, das Siebte Zeitalter zu erschaffen, was für die Menschen nicht gerade erfreulich sein wird. Amanda verlässt den Raum, um per Helikopter vom Schiff zu fliehen. So nutzt Lara die Gelegenheit, sich Natla gegenüberzustellen. Als hätte die ehemalige Königin von Atlantis ihre Ankunft bemerkt, begrüßt sie Lara. Sie klärt die toughe Archäologin auf, dass Niflheim die falsche Unterwelt ist, nach der sie sucht. Sie muss Helheim finden - das ist Avalon, nur in einer anderen Kultur. Doch um dorthinzukommen, braucht sie Thors Hammer. So soll sie in Thailand suchen - mit mehr Glück als ihr Vater. Ihr Vater? Das verwunderte Lara. Wie eng hat er und Natla wirklich zusammengearbeitet? Bevor sie die Frage stellen kann, wird der Glaskäfig von dem Helikopter in die Luft gezogen. Amanda entdeckt schließlich Lara, welche nach ihr schießt. Sie wirft den ergatterten Handschuh ins Wasser, da sie keine Verwendung mehr für ihn findet; Lara folgt ihn und erlangt ihn zurück. Dank Natla weiß Lara nun, wo sie weitersuchen muss: Im Thailändischen Dschungel. Dort findet sie die Hauptstadt Patalas ,Bhogavati, die siebte Hölle der Kultur der Hindus. Durch Shivas Statue gelangt sie in das Innere der Ruine, in der sie Thors Statue findet, sowie eine erst kürzlich zerstörte Karte mit den Koordinaten des Hammers und Gürtels von Thor. Auf ihr hinterließ der Göttervater Odin seinem Sohn eine Nachricht. Und eine Überraschung: Laras Vater war bereits hier gewesen und hat den zweiten Handschuh entnommen, um ihn vor Natla zu verstecken. Er hinterließ ihr eine Nachricht, doch Lara eine Botschaft: "Ich bin nicht mehr länger deine Puppe, Natla ..." Unterzeichnet ist dieser mit den Initialien ihres Großvaters - ein Hinweis, den nur Lara verstehen kann. Ein Hinweis darauf, dass der Handschuh sich in der Familiengruft der Crofts befindet. Besonders Zip ist ziemlich entsetzt, einen Friedhof unter seinem Computerraum zu haben. Butler Winston meint jedoch nur entschuldigend, die Krypta in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt zu haben. Lara wird dort fündig: Unter dem Sarg ihres Großvaters befindet sich ein Gang, der zu einem Raum führt, indem sie alles vorfindet, was ihr Vater aus Thailand mitgebracht hat - auch Thors Handschuh, sowie eine Kopie der in Thailand zerstörten Karte. Sie findet auch eine Nachricht ihres Vaters vor, der sie auch vor den Untoten Wächtern, Hunden, warnt, die den Handschuh bewachen. Lara bezwingt sie und kehrt an die Oberfläche zurück, als plötzlich das gesamte Haus explodiert. Schnell macht sie sich zur Haustür, wo sie auch auf Zip und Winston trifft. Ohne Vorwarnung beginnt Zip auf Lara zu schießen, Winstons Warnung, dass es doch nur Lara ist, ingorierend. Sie jedoch fasst sich und zielt auf Zip, mit den Worten, er soll die Waffe fallen lassen, oder er wird fallen gelassen. Ihr Freund klärt sie auf, dass sie selbst durch die Sicherheitsvorrichtung gekommen ist und den Safe aufgesprengt, um daraus Amandas Seelenstein nehmen zu können. Lara garantiert jedoch, dass sie keinen Grund habe, so etwas zu tun. Sie fordert ihre Freunde auf, das Haus zu verlassen, bevor es einstürzt. Im Server-Raum will sie sich die Überwachungsvideos ansehen, als plötzlich eine unheimliche Person auftaucht, die Lara verdammt ähnlich sieht - und anscheinend auch ihre Kräfte hat. Als auch wie aus dem Nichts Alister auftaucht, der sich noch nicht aus dem brennenden Haus gerettet hat, schießt die Doppelgängerin auf Alister und macht sich aus dem Staub. Lara kann ihrem Freund nicht mehr helfen. "Wir sehen uns in Avalon", sagt er unter Schmerzen, bevor er stirbt. Lara trägt ihn aus dem Haus zu dem verstörten Zip und Winston. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sobald sie alles hier geregelt hat, sie sich nach Mexico aufmachen werde, um Thors Gürtel zu holen. Zip findet es unvernünftig, nach Alisters Ermordung weiter zu machen, aber Lara ist fest überzeugt, dass es sie geradewegs zu den Mördern führen wird. Im regnerischen Mexico gelangt sie durch den Mechanismus des Maya-Kalenders zur Unterwelt Xìlbalba, in dem sie Thors Gürtel findet, nachdem sie gegen Untote und Riesen-Spinnen gekämpft hat. Sie stellt fest, dass die Handschuhe, die so schnell ihre Kraft nach einer Benutzung verloren haben, sich durch den Gürtel wieder aufladen. Nun ist Lara mächtig genug, sich Mjölnir, den Hammer des Donners, zu holen. In Jan Mayen kommt sie an ein uraltes Tor, dass sie erst durch einen Mechanismus, der nur mit der Macht von Thor betätigt werden kann, öffnen muss. Hinter dem Tor muss sie zunächst einen Untoten bekämpfen und knapp einen Sturz in die unendliche Tiefe ausweichen, bevor sie den Hammer findet. Und seine Macht ist stärker, als sie geglaubt hatte. Währendessen hat Zip Amandas Aufenthaltsort ausfindig gemacht. Lara braucht nun von Natla zu wissen, wo sie Helheim - Avalon - finden kann. Amandas neues Frachtschiff befindet sich an der Westküste Thailands. Anscheinend sucht sie dort nach Überresten von Laras Funden. Auf dem Schiff erklärt Natla ihrer Feindin, dass auch sie nach Avalon will. Sie kennt das Ritual, dass den Weg zum Totenreich öffnet, jedoch benötigt sie Mjölnir - ebenso wie Lara das Ritual braucht. Gerade als Natla ihr die Koordiaten in ihr Glaskäfig eingraviert, bekommen beide Gesellschaft von Amanda und der Doppelgängerin. Zornesglühend schleudert Lara Mjölnirs Macht auf Amanda. Sie war es, die ihr Haus zerstört und Alister umgebracht hatte. Doch da Amanda ihren Seelenstein aus Paraìso zurückergattert hatte, kann sie mithalten. Aufeinmal schleudert die Doppelgängerin Amanda davon, was Lara nur noch wütender macht, da die von Natla erschaffene Kreatur ja auch sterben könnte, nachdem was sie getan hatte. Sie aber flüchtet. Aus Wut zerstört sie auch Natlas Glaskäfig, welche davonfliegt, wissend, dass sie sich an ihrem Treffpunkt wiedersehen werden. Natlas Koordinaten führen zum Eismeer Andamanensee. Dort unten betritt sie eine gewaltige Thor-Ruine, inder sie auch auf Natla trifft. Sie beobachtet die geflügelte Frau, wie sie ein Tor öffnete, auf dem ein halbes Gesicht, sowie ein halber Totenschädel zu erkennen ist. Natla fliegt davon, während Lara sich durch Mjölnir hineinbegiebt. Im Inneren sieht sie jemanden, für den sie hierhergekommen ist: Ihre Mutter. Vorsichtig und ungläubig geht sie auf sie zu, als ihre Mutter sich plötzlich umdreht - und Lara erkennt, dass sie ebenfalls zu einer Untoten geworden ist. Bevor sie sie angreifen kann, sorgt Lara dafür, dass die Untote in das Gift der Schlange Jörmungandr fällt. In Trauer um ihre Mutter meint sie, dass ihr Vater doch recht behalten hatte. Ihre Mutter ist in Avalon gewesen, nun ist sie aber tot. Sie wird gestört, als wiedereinmal Natla mit der Doppelgängerin auftaucht. Sie erzählt Lara, dasa sie ihren Vater umgebracht hat, da er ihr Informationen bezüglich Avalon vorenthalten und sie hintergangen hat. Sie offenbart, dass sie die Doppelgängerin nicht erschaffen hat, um Amandas Wunsch zu erfüllen, sondern damit diese Lara vernichtet. Sie will mithilfe der Midgardschlange Ragnarök, das Siebte Zeitalter, entstehen lassen, dass alle Menschen töten wird. Sie fliegt erneut weg, und die Doppelgängerin greift die geschwächte Lara an. Jedoch taucht Amanda auf, die anscheinend auf den Schiff überlebt hat, und schleudert Natlas Kreatur in das giftige Wasser. Sie schlägt vor, dass Lara Natla aufhält, während sie ihr die Untoten vom Leib hält. Vorläufige Waffenruhe also. Schließlich hat Natla auch Amanda hintergangen. Als Lara Natla findet, hat diese bereits die Maschine der Götter - die Midgardschlange - in Gang gebracht. Jedoch kann Lara mit Mühe die Maschine zerstören, was Natla ziemlich wütend macht. Mit letzter Kraft versucht sie, den Einsturz des Turmes zu vermeiden, doch Lara bemerkt dies und schleudert Thors Hammer in ihre Richtung, was sie in die Tiefe mitreist. Die komplette Einrichtung stürzt schnell ein, was Lara und Amanda keine Gelegenheit zu fliehen gibt. Als sich Amanda mit dem Tod abgefunden hat - wenigstens haben sie die Menschheit gerettet - entdeckt Lara eine Steinestrade, die sie bereits in Bolivien und Nepal gesehen hatte. Wenn diese Portale einen hierher führen, was geschieht dann, wenn man bereits hier ist? Einen Versuch ist es jedoch Wert. Zwar ist diese zum Teil zerstört, weshalb Lara den Teil zusammenhalten muss, während Amanda das Schwert herauszieht und ihre ausgestreckte Hand nimmt. Amanda denkt zuerst gar nicht dran, Lara mitzunehmen, doch in allerletzter Sekunde entscheidet sie sich um und ergreift Laras Hand. Die ehemaligen Freundinnen landen in Nepal, wo Laras Mutter vor Jahren verschwunden war. Nun ist ihr klar, dass sie wirklich tot ist. Amanda jedoch ist wieder angriffslustig, und verletzt, doch Lara sieht es nicht ein, dass sie quitt wären, wenn Amanda aie jetzt töten würde. Ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihrer Mutter zu wünschen, sie möge in Frieden ruhen. Neuerungen Spielwelt: Die Umgebung ist in Tomb Raider: Underworld detaillierter als zuvor. Man hat nun das Gefühl, man würde sich selbst in dieser Umgebung befinden. Auch Lara kann mit der Umwelt reagieren. Sie kann zum Beispiel dreckig und durch Wasser wieder sauber werden, Gebüsch zur Seite schieben oder Fußabdrücke hinterlassen. Waffen: Die Waffenauswa ist in Underworld gesteigert worden. Neben den Basics wie Schrotflinte, Maschinenpistole, Sturmgewehr kann Lara auch Harpune oder die Betäubungswaffe bedienen. Ebenfalls trägt Lara auch einige Granaten mit sich, um große Anzahl von Gegnern zur Seite zu räumen. Steuerung: Zwar ist die Steuerung zu den beiden Vorgängern simpel geblieben, doch haben sich Laras Bewegungen verändert. Sie beherrscht nun über 1.700 Features - mehr als je zuvor. Kampftechnik: Zur erneuerten Kampftechnik gehört zum einen der Adrenalin-Kopfschuss, mit denen man in Zeitlupe den Gegner per Head-Shot ausschalten kann, sowie das Zielen auf zwei Gegener zur selben Zeit. Gegner: Die Gegner haben immernoch genauso viel Leben wie in den anderen Spielen, jedoch bleiben sie als Leiche liegen, anstatt sich in Lift aufzulösen. Ausrüstung: Die Ausrüstung ist der von Tomb Raider: Legend sehr ähnlich. Jedoch hat das PDA jetzt mehr Features: Man kann unter all seinen Waffen auswählen, im Tagebuch lesen (das sich mit mehr Einträgen füllt, je weiter man kommt, wobei man viele interessante Informationen bekommt), sowie sich die Umgebung mit der Sonar-Karte ansehen. So kann man versteckte Räume oder Objekte finden. Add-On: Unter der Asche " Vor Kurzem stieß ich auf eine alte Akte meines Vater, die ein Artefakt großer Macht beschreibt. Dieses Artefakt hat nicht nur die Fähigkeit, Schergen zu erschaffen, sondern eingeritzt ist auch ein Wort, das, wenn ausgesprochen, es auch die Macht diese schrecklichen Dinger zu kontrollieren verleiht. Um dieses Artefakt zu finden, muss ich zur Geheimkammer meines Vaters, das unter den Resten meines Familienwesens liegt, zurückkehren. " Lara sucht nach diesem Artefakt schon einen ganzen Tag lang vergeblich. Auch Zip meint zu Lara, dass sie für heute genug gesucht hat. Es wird bestimmt auch noch morgen da sein. Davon ist Lara nicht ganz überzeugt. Wie aus dem Nichts taucht ein Untoter aus dem Boden der Geheimkammer ubd schafft so einen geheimen Weg frei. Lara erledigt ihn und ist sich sicher, dass dies ein Hinweis ist. Nach einer langen Suche in de Katakomben findet Lara endlich das Artefakt. Gerade, als sie das Wort der Macht gelesen hat, wird sie von einem Untoten angegriffen. Sie ergreift die Gelegenheit, das Wort der Macht zu benutzen: " Okh Eshivar ". Und siehe da: Das Monster gehorcht, es bleibt stehen. Plötzlich sieht Lara im Hintergrund die Doppelgängerin, die ihr anscheinden gefolgt ist, und befiehlt dem Untoten, sie zu töten. Doch Natlas Kreatur ist stärker. Als sie kurz davor ist, sich an Lara ranzumachen, benutzt sie " Okh Eshivar ". Die Doppelgängerin bleibt erwartungsvoll vor der Frau, nach der sie geschaffen wurde, stehen. " Nun tust du alles, was ich dir sage, richtig? ", fragt Lara. Sie nimmt das Artefakt in die Hand und überlegt. Wessen Schuld war es, dass das, was passiert ist, passiert ist? " Sorge dafür, das Natla leidet ", befiehlt sie ihr. Die Doppelgängerin macht sich davon. Zip ist wiedereinmal entsetzt, das Lara sie laufengelassen hat: Sie hat schließlich Alister getötet! Lara meint jedoch nur ruhig: " Jetzt ist sie das Intrument seiner Rache. " Mit diesem Add-On schaltet man im übrigen sechs weitere Outfits frei. Add-On: Laras Schatten " Die Doppelgängerin ist eine dunkle und tödliche Reflexion Laras. Als ein böser Streich von Laraa ältester Feindin geschaffen, besitzt sie die Kraft, Schnelligkeit und Grausamkeit, um das Geschlecht der Croft ein für alle mal zu zerstören. " Nachdem Amanda die Doppelgängerin in den Abgrund geschleudert hat, überlebt sie den Aufprall. Sie sucht ihre Herrin auf, die verletzt und geschwächt bei der Steinesrade auf sie wartet. Die Doppelgängerin bemerkt, das Natla einen netten neuen Look habe, worauf hin Natla sagt, dass sie einfach zu viel Lara in sich trägt. Sie befiehlt ihr, sie zu ihrer Geburtsstätte zu tragen - einer uralten Maschine. " Natla schuf die Doppelgängerin mit Hilfe einer uralten Maschinerie, die tief in der Welt verborgen liegt. Jetzt, da Ragnarök abgewehrt und Natla geschwächt ist, ist eben diese Maschinerie ihre einzige Chance, um zu überleben und in das "Siebte Zeitalter" einzutauchen. " Als Laras Schatten ihre Herrin zu der Maschine gebracht hat, trägt sie der Skalvin auf, nachzusehen, ob Amanda die Maschine zerstört hat. Jedoch ist diese unversehrt. Natla findet doch noch Nutzen in Amanda, jedoch nicht mehr in ihrer Sklavin. Sie soll Lara aufsuchen und sie töten, und schließlich sich selbst das Leben nehmen. Natla sagt, dass sie sie nie mehr sehen wolle. Laras Schatten ist etwas angeschlagen, nimmt den Auftrag aber ernst. Vier Tage später, unter den Ruinen des Croft Manors, findet sie schließlich die Frau, die sie töten soll - Hier Überschlagen sich die Ereignisse beider Add-Ons -. Überraschenderweise spricht Lara das Machtwort " Okh Eshivar " aus. Lara nutzt die Gelegenheit, den Schatten zu fragen, wer sie ist. Sie meint, dass sie ist wie Lara - nur ohne Makel. Die junge Croft beschließt, die Sklavin zu befreien. Sie soll keinem Befehl mehr gehorchen, nun ist sie frei. Doch hat Lara nur noch eine Bitte: Sie soll Natla leiden lassen. Zurück an ihrem Geburtsort stellt der Schatten fest, dass Natla durch die Maschine geschützt ist und sie ihr so nichts anhaben kann. Deshalb muss es zerstört werden. Nachdem die Doppelgängerin es zum Einsturz gebracht hat, findet sie Natla, die von einem Stein begraben ist und beginnt, in dem blauen Gift zu Ertrinken. Sie befiehlt dem Schatten, sie zu retten, aber diese ignoriert den Befehl. Sie ist jetzt frei. Braucht keine Befehle mehr entgegenzunehmen. Mit selbstzufriedenem Blick beobachtet sie, wie der Tod Natla übermahnt. Kategorie:Importiert Kategorie:Crystal Dynamics Kategorie:Eidos Interactive Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:Tomb Raider Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:PlayStation 2 Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Wii Kategorie:Nintendo DS Kategorie:Mac OS Kategorie:N-Gage 2.0 Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:2009